Touch screen, also known as touch panel, has been widely used in a variety of electronic products and widely accepted by consumers, so in the industry it is committed to improve the touch screen display technology to provide consumers with a better user experience.
A built-in capacitive touch screen has a touch electrode structure integrated in a display screen, with advantages of simple structure, light, thin, low cost, and become a mainstream technology of the touch screen increasingly, and for example is widely used in a variety of portable intelligent terminal (such as a cell phone) increasingly.
Built-in capacitive touch screen can be classified as On-Cell touch screen and In-Cell touch screen, which In-Cell touch screen can be further classified as Hybrid In-Cell (HIC) capacitive touch screen and Full In-Cell (FIC) capacitive touch screen.
In the existing FIC capacitive touch screen, the touch electrode structure is integrated between the array substrate and the color filter CF, and is patterned in a same layer. During patterning of the touch electrodes, the running of gate lines (lines connecting to the gate of the TFT) and data lines in the array substrate are not taken into account. The orthographic projection of the touch electrode for forming the capacitor on the array substrate covers at least a portion of the data lines on the array substrate. Therefore, in operation, the touch electrode is susceptible to the signal interference of gate lines and data lines (especially data lines), and report for false touch point is easily caused.